


Todo puede empeorar

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), COVID-19, Creature Fic, Good Peter Hale, Irresponsibility, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Murder Mystery, Pandemics, Protective Peter Hale, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski, Virus, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: El COVID-19 es una mierda para todos, pero para las personas trans además conlleva el problema de la falta de acceso a sus medicamentos y operaciones. Además, a los monstruos les da igual que la gente ya se esté muriendo por una maldita enfermedad, no descansan.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Todo puede empeorar

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia casi autobiográfica en más de un sentido (excepto los monstruos no humanos).

El COVID-19 era una mierda. Lo era para todo el mundo, pero para las personas trans aún más. Por culpa de los centros médicos saturados y de la cancelación de citas que no fueran «urgentes», muchos no conseguían sus inyecciones y medicamentos, o sus operaciones, por las que habían estado esperando años, se cancelaban. Y para los hombres trans en la situación de Stiles se sumaba la restricción que ejercían los _binders._ No se podía hacer ejercicio con el _binder_ porque limitaba la capacidad respiratoria y llevar la mascarilla puesta se sentía igual que hacer ejercicio. No se la quitaría, sabía lo importante que era, pero incluso ir a la compra se sentía como hacer una maratón.

Quitarse el _binder_ no era una opción, ahora no, había avanzado demasiado como para retroceder, no dejaría de ser Stiles.

Pero lo que peor llevaba de todo aquello eran los hombres lobo. Al principio, pensó que gracias a estar rodeado de personas inmunes podría no preocuparse tanto por contagiarlos, podría centrarse en cuidar de su padre, pero el virus era extremadamente contagioso y resistente y no podían saber si los hombres lobo podían ser portadores. Sin embargo, a pesar de que les había repetido esto una y otra vez, los imbéciles se creían inmortales y se negaban a ponerse siquiera las mascarillas. Sí, imbéciles, no tenía otra palabra para ellos (tenía muchas más, pero todas sonaban peor). Ni siquiera Scott que, si aún fuera humano, sería persona de alto riesgo por culpa del asma. Por eso llevaba meses sin verlos, se negaba a acercarse a ellos mientras no llevaran mascarilla y los lobos pensaban que solo estaba siendo dramático (a pesar de los cientos de miles de muertos, pero, claro, ninguno importaba mientras no les afectara directamente, como siempre).

Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado, y deprimido. Se sentía solo, estaba cansado y, sobre todo, preocupado. Era lo más duro que había vivido nunca (y era el hijo trans del sheriff en una pequeña ciudad).

Pensó que las cosas no podían empeorar más hasta que se dio cuenta de que a los monstruos no les importa que haya un virus diezmando la humanidad por ellos. Esta vez fue su padre quien recurrió a él en cuanto apareció la primera víctima. La falta de sangre en su sistema dejaba claro que podía ser algo sobrenatural (aunque un humano muy enfermo también podía hacer eso, pero mejor prevenir) y el hecho de que fuera una mujer embarazada de seis meses lo hacía aún más sensible. Lo más perturbador era que la mujer parecía haber abortado durante el ataque, pero no se había encontrado al feto.

Stiles sintió náuseas al ver las imágenes. Había un mordisco en la víctima, un óvalo con pequeños puntos alrededor. Podía descartar a los vampiros, de los varios tipos que había investigado ninguno tenía una mordida similar (nunca se había cruzado con uno, pero por supuesto que había investigado a los vampiros). Había algo de sangre en la ropa de la mujer, en su camiseta blanca con la imagen de la ecografía de su bebé –se notaba que estaba gastada, probablemente era la prenda que más utilizaba–. Sus pantalones y sus bragas estaban bajadas y había sangre acumulada en las sábanas alrededor de su entrepierna.

Comenzó a investigar en todos los libros que tenía y en todos los recursos online de los que disponía. Había una multitud de criaturas que se alimentaban de sangre y solo podía descartar a unas pocas de ellas por la descripción o imagen de sus mordiscos. No comprendía qué significado tenía lo del feto así que no podía descartar nada, tan solo podía incluir en la lista a todas las criaturas que tuvieran algo que ver con niños o mujeres embarazadas. Eran las once de la mañana cuando su padre se había pasado por casa para darle el caso antes de volver al trabajo y casi las doce de la noche cuando regresó.

—¿Hay algo?—le preguntó con voz ronca y cansada, pero sabía que si no le había llamado ya es que aún no había encontrado nada.

Stiles apartó la vista de sus textos por primera vez desde... no estaba seguro. Ni siquiera había comido ni cenado, no había probado bocado desde el desayuno. Negó con la cabeza.

— _Es_ sobrenatural, lo sé, pero hay demasiados sospechosos y no puedo eliminarlos—no podía hacerlo solo, eso también lo sabía—. Voy a llamar a Peter.

Noah no se opuso, tan solo asintió. Sabía por qué recurría a Peter y no a cualquier otro de los lobos.

_Alerta narnja_

_Mi casa. Ahora_

_X favor_

Ese fue el mensaje que le envió. Quizá Peter no se acordara de lo que _Alerta naranja_ significaba (monstruo desconocido matando humanos en Beacon Hills), pero cualquier alerta era peligrosa y a Peter no le gustaban los peligros desconocidos en el territorio.

Apenas quince minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta. Su padre estaba terminando de cenar, pero se levantó y fue tras él. Ambos se pusieron las mascarillas antes de abrir la puerta. Peter estaba el otro lado con una mascarilla negra y su excesivamente caro coche aparcado detrás de él. En sus fantasías, el lobo estaría ahí para llevarlo a una cita. Por desgracia, la realidad no era tan agradable.

—Pasa, tengo todo en el salón—se dio la vuelta y regresó a su nueva sala de investigación.

—Hale—Noah lo saludó inclinando la cabeza y Peter respondió del mismo modo.

Era difícil para el sheriff acostumbrarse a no dar la mano, aunque resultaba un alivio para el lobo, entre los hombres lobo natos no era costumbre tocarse al saludarse si no se era de la misma manada (podía considerar al sheriff parte de su manada, pero este no lo sabía y no le iba a dar pistas para que lo averiguara).

—Voy a terminar de cenar y a dormir. Si encontráis algo, despertadme.

—Sí, sheriff.

Noah regresó a la cocina y solo allí se quitó la mascarilla. Peter entró al salón y se sentó en el sillón. Stiles no se había quitado la mascarilla y él tampoco lo hizo. El chico le miró de reojo y suspiró aliviado. Peter era el único en la manada que siempre utilizaba la mascarilla. Si lo hacía por el bien de los demás o por el suyo propio no estaba seguro, aunque sospechaba que el lobo no había recuperado toda su fuerza desde su resurrección (y tal vez nunca lo haría) y no sabía si podía contagiarse o no.

—¿Qué tenemos?

Stiles deslizó las fotografías de la escena hacia él.

—Una mujer embarazada desangrada, el feto ha desaparecido. La lista de sospechosos es demasiado larga y no sé cómo descartar a más.

—Está claro que se alimentó de su sangre específicamente, esa es la primera característica, pero creo que deberíamos centrarnos en el tema del embarazo y el feto. Eso es lo más particular.

Stiles giró la pantalla de su ordenador. Había una larga lista de criaturas relacionadas con el embarazo y los niños.

—¿Y si contamos ambos factores?

Abrió otro archivo con una lista solo un poco más reducida.

—Aún demasiados. Peter, tenemos que encontrarlo. No quiero una criatura así libre por... ningún lado, tanto si su objetivo son los niños como si son las embarazadas o simplemente la sangre. Quiero encontrarlo antes de que ataque a nadie más, ya estamos teniendo suficientes muertes con este-

—Stiles—el chico reaccionó a su voz y le miró. Cogió aire y cerró la boca, expulsándolo lentamente por la nariz—. Lo encontraremos y acabaremos con ello sea lo que sea.

—Quizá deberíamos avisar a los demás para que empiecen a buscarlo—sugirió débilmente.

—Sabes lo mala que es esa idea. Si lo buscan a ciegas no serán capaces de encontrarlo y, aunque lo hicieran, acabaría en una masacre sin saber a qué se enfrentan, probablemente sin los medios necesarios para hacerlo.

Suspiró y se reclinó en el sofá. Sabía que tenía razón, por eso no les había avisado antes.

—Una vez que sepamos qué es, podremos encontrarlo más rápido y tendremos lo necesario para acabar con lo que sea. Podemos hacerlo. Pásame el resto de imágenes del lugar.

Stiles le entregó el sobre con imágenes de toda la casa de la mujer, cada una de las habitaciones y el jardín, incluso de la calle. Dejó que las examinara mientras seguía buscando información sobre cada criatura que aparecía en la lista.

—Mira esto.

Stiles dejó lo que estaba haciendo de inmediato y le prestó atención. Peter le mostró una fotografía tomada desde la ventana de la habitación donde habían encontrado a la mujer y otra del jardín lateral bajo la misma ventana. Vio de inmediato lo que relacionaba ambas imágenes y lo que seguramente Peter quería mostrarle. Había una pluma negra en el alfeizar de la ventana y se veían tres más en la hierba. Regresó al ordenador sin decir palabra y comenzó a buscar términos relacionados con los pájaros en cada una de las entradas de las criaturas que ya tenía en la lista.

—Son plumas de pájaro normales, quizá de cuervo o urraca, no puedo reconocerlas bien, pero no es casualidad que estén ahí. No te centres solo en las criaturas con plumas, también las que tengan relación con las aves.

Stiles había dejado de teclear antes de que terminara de hablar.

—Aswang.

—¿Disculpa?

—Una criatura de Filipinas, lo que no me sorprende tanto como debería; si tenemos un demonio japonés por qué no uno de Filipinas. El caso, se presenta como una mujer hermosa por el día, pero por la noche es un monstruo alado conducido por pájaros a las casas de sus víctimas. Se alimenta de sangre, sobre todo de niños, pero lo más importante es que, ugh, con su lengua y cito «horriblemente larga, negra y flexible como la seda, extrae los fetos a las mujeres que están encinta». Dios mío, creo que voy a vomitar.

Peter colocó una mano en su cuello y Stiles respiró hondo. Sin que se diera cuenta, unas venas grises subieron por el brazo de Peter. No era mucha cantidad, pero sí el dolor suficiente como para incrementar la tensión y la ansiedad que ya había sobre el chico.

—¿Algo sobre cómo matarla o vamos a por la decapitación?

Stiles volvió a centrarse en el texto, inclinándose despacio para no apartar la mano de Peter.

—Valeriana. Huh. Es muy violenta, pero podemos utilizar inyecciones de valeriana para dejarla casi inconsciente y acabar con ella. Después, cortar la cabeza y quemarla—sintió que Peter se tensaba a la mención del fuego así que se apresuró en asegurarle—: Yo puedo encargarme de esa parte si tú te encargas de decapitarla.

Peter le miró y no podía ver su sonrisa canalla con la mascarilla, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

—Trato hecho—su tono era pervertido, como si Stiles acabara de acceder a una noche de sexo (ojalá) y sintió un escalofrío.

—Pero solo si no dejas que los otros se te adelanten—rompió el momento porque no era el momento para tener un momento.

Peter resopló y levantó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto con el chico.

—No necesitamos a esa pandilla de mocosos.

—Primero, hey, tengo la misma edad que algunos de ellos y, segundo, Scott es el alfa, tiene que saber lo que pasa en su territorio.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía cuánto detestaba a Scott y no iba a discutir con él por eso, no se lo iba a echar en cara dado el modo en que el supuesto verdadero alfa trataba a su beta, que estaba tan a las afueras de la manada que era prácticamente un omega.

Cogió su móvil y llamó a Scott. Tres veces y ninguna respondió. Stiles resopló y casi tiró el móvil sobre la mesa. Podía imaginar que estaba con Kira en ese momento. Como siempre, si estaba con una chica todo lo demás dejaba de importarle. Los demás podían estar muriéndose y él seguiría bajo las sábanas ignorando su teléfono.

—No has cenado, ¿verdad? Y apuesto a que tampoco has comido. ¿Puedo ir a la cocina?

—Deberíamos ir a buscar a la criatura—se levantó y dio la vuelta al sofá como si su cuerpo se hubiera activado de repente.

—Ahora no, iremos por la mañana.

—Pero por la mañana-

—Será una mujer nueva en la ciudad—le interrumpió—, podré incluso preguntar a los humanos si la han visto. El sheriff podrá hacerlo también. No dejaré que vaya a por ella, por supuesto, pero podría localizarla.

—¿Y si ataca esta noche?—habían tardado demasiado en descubrir qué era, si hubiera llamado a Peter más pronto...

—Acaba de alimentarse, no creo que se alimente dos noches seguidas, llamaría mucho la atención.

—¿Llamar la atención? Creo que eso ya lo ha hecho—comentó incrédulo.

—Aquí, en su país no lo habría hecho. Si estuviera en su país pasaría desapercibida alimentándose ocasionalmente. Sus necesidades no serán diferentes aquí.

Tenía lógica, si se alimentara diariamente habrían ido a por ella mucho antes y puede que además pudiera tomar comida normal con su aspecto humano.

—De acuerdo, me da tiempo a investigar más y tenemos que preparar la valeriana. Por suerte, no tenemos que recurrir a Deaton para esto.

—Primero tienes que comer y dormir—insistió—. Puedes seguir investigando por la mañana, pero no vas a aguantar mucho más sin comer y sin dormir.

—Estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco—replicó agitando la mano.

—Pero tu mente estará más despejada si duermes. Stiles, deja de pelearme en esto.

—No estoy...—Stiles resopló y sus hombros cayeron—. Vale. Voy a preparar algo. ¿Quieres?

—Claro. ¿Avisamos a tu padre?

—No, deja que duerma, mañana.

Comenzó a preparar algo con lo que había en la nevera, que no era mucho. Tendría que haber ido a comprar hoy. Bueno, ayer ya, pasaban de las doce. Cenaron en el salón, en sillones opuestos con la mesa entre ellos. Era el único momento en que se quitaría la mascarilla, pero dejó una ventana abierta hasta que terminaron.

—Ve a dormir—le dijo cuando terminó, levantándose del sofá—. Mañana te llamo antes de salir a buscarla por si has encontrado algo.

Stiles se levantó y sus manos se movieron como si quisiera agarrarlo.

—¿No puedes...? Um, podrías... quedarte. Si quieres—sugirió, fallando desastrosamente en su intento de parecer casual. Se alegraba de que la mascarilla ocultara en parte su rubor.

—Por supuesto. Me quedaré en el sofá, ve a dormir.

Stiles se sentía un poco mejor con el lobo allí. Incluso si ni su padre ni él eran los objetivos de la aswang _,_ siempre dormía mejor con otro depredador en casa para protegerlos.

A la mañana siguiente, bajó las escaleras y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón. Peter estaba sentado en el sofá con la mascarilla puesta, un libro en las manos y la ventana abierta. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Stiles.

—Buenos días. Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Encendió la cafetera y sacó los ingredientes para el desayuno. Llamó a Scott mientras cocinaba, aunque no tenía mucha esperanza, era temprano para el alfa.

—¿Sí?—respondió con voz adormilada cuando ya estaba a punto de colgar.

—Uh, hey, Scott. ¿Por qué demonios no respondiste anoche? Da igual, puedo imaginarlo. Te he dicho mil veces que tienes que estar disponible para emergencias.

—¿Y qué emergencia es esa?—le interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir abroncándolo.

Stiles suspiró y removió la comida en la sartén.

—Es una aswang, da igual—añadió cuando Scott emitió un gruñido confuso—. Es un monstruo con apariencia humana de día y criatura alada por la noche. Mi padre encontró a una mujer embarazada desangrada y el feto había desaparecido. He investigado y creo que es cosa de esa aswang—no mencionó que Peter le había ayudado porque entonces Scott comenzaría a formular ridículas sospechas de inmediato.

—Vale, ¿y qué hacemos?

¿No era el alfa el que debía decidir eso? Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y dejó el móvil en la encimera en altavoz para servir la comida.

—Hay que encontrarla, patrullar. De día parece humana, pero es una criatura de origen filipino así que seguramente tendrá rasgos de aquella zona.

—¿Y cómo son los filipinos?

Stiles miró el móvil incrédulo por un momento.

—Búscalo en Google—respondió secamente.

—Bien, vale. Me pondré a ello, avisa a los demás—y colgó.

—¿Avisa a los demás? ¿No se supone que eres tú el que tiene que hacer eso? ¡Ugh!

—¿Todo bien?

Stiles se sobresaltó. Noah estaba en la puerta de la cocina mirándolo con algo de preocupación.

—Seh, Scott siendo un idiota como siempre. Desayuna. Voy a llevarle esto a Peter y ahora te explico.

—¿Sigue investigando?—le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Uh, no...—se rascó la nuca sintiéndose algo nervioso—. Anoche ya descubrimos qué era, pero le pedí que se quedara. Esa cosa no vendrá a por nosotros, pero me siento algo mejor con él aquí.

Noah asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Era algo extraño que aceptara la presencia de Peter con tanta facilidad, pero así era su vida ahora y Stiles estaba aliviado de no tener que pelear por ello. Se dio la vuelta y se puso la mascarilla antes de entrar en el salón.

—¿Algo nuevo?

—Te he dejado en el ordenador una idea para hacer una... infusión de valeriana. Por lo demás nada nuevo.

—Vale, avisaré al resto después de hablar con mi padre y me pondré con ello.

Regresó a la cocina y se sentó frente a su padre mientras desayunaban.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Seguro que quieres oírlo mientras comes?—le advirtió.

—Hijo...

Stiles le explicó lo que habían encontrado y cuál era su plan. Se sentía tan mal cada vez que lo recordaba que era como si lo hubiera repetido ya una docena de veces. Noah aceptó el plan, incluso avisar a Peter si la encontraba. Sabía que no podía encargarse de ella por su cuenta sin hacer algo ilegal. Los dos se marcharon a patrullar, cada uno a su modo, mientras Stiles se quedaba en casa preparando la pócima de valeriana (pócima sonaba mejor que infusión y le hacía sentir un poco como un brujo).

Su teléfono sonó mientras limpiaba la cocina. Vio que era Peter y respondió de inmediato.

—Deberías venir, el gran alfa está haciendo de las suyas—le informó nada más responder.

—Mierda—murmuró, poniéndose ya en marcha—. ¿Dónde?

—El aparcamiento junto al restaurante asiático.

—¿Le apetecía comida casera?

Colgó el teléfono y subió a su jeep. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser Scott el que la encontrara? Aceleró, yendo siempre a unos cuantos kilómetros por encima del límite. Por suerte era una hora tranquila y no se cruzó con ninguna patrulla del sheriff.

Aparcó el coche dejando la mitad sobre la acera y salió antes siquiera de que el motor se apagara. Tres miembros jóvenes de la manada estaban a un lado del aparcamiento, todos sin mascarilla como su líder. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de dos de ellos, se habían unido hacía dos meses y Stiles llevaba sin acudir a una reunión desde mucho antes. Peter estaba en la esquina opuesta, parapetándose parcialmente tras el edificio. Scott estaba en medio del aparcamiento vacío, sin nada tras lo que ocultarse o con lo que protegerse mientras hablaba con la criatura a un par de metros frente a él. La mujer era hermosa, con suaves rasgos asiáticos pero grandes ojos oscuros, sin apenas maquillaje a excepción de la línea alrededor de los ojos y llevaba su pelo largo, liso y negro colocado hacia delante sobre uno de sus hombros. Vestía ropa occidental, una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros, ambos ajustados. Stiles se percató de la anchura de sus caderas y por un momento pensó si tendría algo que ver con su interés por las embarazadas, pero no tenía tiempo para eso porque Scott. Seguía. Hablando. ¡Hablando!

—De acuerdo, ten un buen viaje—fue lo primero que le escuchó decir a Scott.

—¡¿Qué cojones?! ¿Cómo que buen viaje?—se acercó hasta Scott corriendo, permaneciendo dos metros más atrás (no tenía las habilidades de Scott si la aswang decidía atacar)—. Este puto monstruo no se va a ningún sitio.

—¡Stiles!—exclamó Scott horrorizado—. Ya hemos hablado. No pretendía hacer lo que hizo-

—¿Te refieres a matar a una mujer embarazada y _extraerle_ su hijo no nato?—cuando no llamas a las cosas por su nombre solo las disfrazas.

—¡Es como el lobo! Hay veces que no puede controlarlo y hace cosas malas, pero va a regresar a Filipinas y allí estará mejor—le explicó completamente convencido. Se olvidaba de que si un lobo se salía de control, los cazadores lo mataban sin preguntar nada.

—¡Claro, porque allí la policía no se molestará en buscarla! Scott, no es-

—Stiles, ya está hablado—le interrumpió con voz firme. Se acercó un paso a él y otro más dándole la espalda a la criatura como si no fuera peligrosa—. Ha prometido que no volverá a hacerlo ¡y se va a marchar del país!

—Aléjate—le advirtió. Estaba demasiado cerca y estaba gritando. Dio un paso atrás, pero seguía demasiado cerca. Su corazón estaba golpeando sus costillas como un martillo.

—Oh, venga, Stiles—puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó un paso más—. No es momento para-

Stiles sacó su espray de defensa y roció su rostro con él. Scott gritó y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y frotándose el rostro con ambas manos como si intentara arrancárselo. Escuchó gritos de los cachorros, pero no hicieron ademán de acercarse. Vio a la mujer moverse un paso atrás y regresó su atención a ella. Tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron echó a correr. Dejó caer el espray al suelo y sacó la pistola. Disparó dos veces y los dardos llenos de valeriana se clavaron en su espalda, pero siguió corriendo. Corrió tras ella y tuvo la consideración suficiente como para esconder la pistola para no asustar a nadie mientras recorría las calles, pero tan pronto como llegaron al bosque volvió a sacarla. Disparó dos veces más aunque ya no era necesario (y ninguno dio en el blanco, su visión estaba nublada, puntos negros extendiéndose cada vez más desde los bordes. No podía respirar). La mujer comenzó a moverse mucho más lento hasta tambalearse sobre sus pies.

—Yo me encargo—unas manos lo agarraron por los brazos y su pulso palpitaba con tanta fuerza en sus oídos y su respiración era tan pesada que no pudo reconocer quién era hasta que Peter pasó junto a él y se acercó a la criatura.

Fue rápido y eficiente con sus garras como siempre lo era. La mujer estaba muerta en el suelo en cuestión de segundos y Peter observó su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no sanaba mientras se limpiaba las garras con un pañuelo. Una respiración pesada llamó su atención y se dio cuenta de que Stiles estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Hey, hey, te tengo—lo agarró por detrás y lo sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada contra su pecho—. Respira conmigo, vamos.

Lo sujetó por ambos brazos, rodear su pecho no ayudaría a que respirara mejor, y comenzó a inspirar y exhalar exageradamente, intentando que imitara su ritmo.

—Stiles, tienes que quitártela—le dijo, llevando los dedos a la goma de la mascarilla.

Negó con la cabeza vehemente. Intentaba decir que no, pero no tenía el aire en sus pulmones para ello ni la coordinación para apartar la mano de Peter cuando se la quitó.

—Tienes que respirar o vas a desmayarte. Deberías quitarte el _binder_ también.

En este caso no lo tocó, sabía que eso era algo demasiado privado y algo que solo Stiles podía decidir. No le obligaría a ello incluso si tenía que verlo desmayarse, pero Stiles sabía que tenía razón, sus pulmones estaban ardiendo y necesitaba _respirar_. Metió las manos bajo su camiseta y se desabrochó el _binder_ sin quitárselo del todo. Se dejó caer sobre Peter e inspiró hondo. Tardó varios minutos en conseguir respirar como si no estuviera bajo el agua, pero Peter fue paciente y permaneció con él con las venas negras subiendo por sus brazos.

—Tengo que admitir que verte rociar a Scott con espray de acónito en el rostro ha sido una de las cosas más satisfactorias de toda mi vida.

Stiles soltó una risa que no dolió gracias a Peter.

—Por supuesto que lo ibas a disfrutar—no podía evitar sonreír—. Ah... Realmente quiero besarte ahora.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. Lo achacaría a la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro. Peter se tensó por un segundo y temió que le hubiera molestado.

—A mí también me gustaría.

Stiles se incorporó y se giró para mirarle.

—¿En serio?—preguntó con algo de recelo.

Peter lo miraba serio, sin un atisbo de burla en su rostro (en la parte visible al menos).

—¿Crees que iba a bromear con algo así?

Stiles se mordió el labio y se acercó un poco más, arrodillado entre sus piernas, retorciendo las manos en su regazo. Un año atrás ni se lo habría planteado, pero ahora tenía nuevos factores a tener en cuenta.

—Podrías quedarte en mi casa, si quieres—sugirió con apenas un hilo de voz.

Sabía lo absurdo que era, pero primero tenía que pensar en su padre. Ya corría demasiados riesgos como para añadir uno nuevo, definitivamente no lo haría por un lío pasajero, pero sabía que con Peter sería algo más serio y si formaba parte de su burbuja familiar entonces no sería tan peligroso.

El lobo colocó las manos en su cintura y le acarició con los pulgares por encima de la camiseta, quizá intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, te aseguro que me encantaría.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro hasta que sus mejillas casi dolían. Llevó las manos hasta la mandíbula de Peter y esperó hasta que este asintió. El lobo estaba sonriendo, algo suave y afectuoso. Stiles se inclinó, las manos sobre sus hombros, y Peter esperó por él. Besarlo era casi como el primer aliento tras casi asfixiarse. Algo vital que se había estado negando durante mucho tiempo. Era excitante y a la vez familiar, como si llevaran haciéndolo años. Quería perderse en ese beso, olvidarse de cada maldita cosa que había pasado ese año y quedarse solo con ese momento.

Pero la vida no podía ser tan amable, no este año. Dio un brinco cuando escuchó movimiento detrás de él. Miró a la aswang y esta se estaba moviendo, solo pequeñas contracciones de sus miembros.

—Yo me encargo, no te preocupes. Ve a casa y descansa.

—No, puedo hacerlo, tenemos un trato. Solo asegúrate de que está bien muerta.

Peter le ayudó a levantarse y sus piernas temblaron por un momento, pero pudo sostenerse.

—De acuerdo, la llevaré al claro que hay a la derecha de la carretera, a unos ciento cincuenta metros desde la entrada. Ve a casa y trae la gasolina.

—¿Te traigo una pala?

—No, hay una en la vieja casa.

—Vale, no dejes que te muerda—se inclinó y le dio un beso, y Peter le siguió cuando se apartó—. Luego, en casa—le prometió.

Regresó al aparcamiento. Ni Scott ni sus cachorros estaban a la vista. Recogió su bote de espray y subió al coche. Sacó una mascarilla nueva de la guantera y llamó a su padre de camino a casa.

—Scott me ha llamado—fue lo primero que dijo su padre por el altavoz.

—Oh, ¿sí?—no le preocupaba mucho, la opinión de Noah sobre la actitud del chico no era mejor que la suya.

—Sí. Al parecer alguien le echó espray de... pimienta en la cara por no llevar la mascarilla puesta—le explicó con un tono algo cansado.

—Pobre Scott.

—Pobre, aunque no le pasaría si cumpliera las normas. No ha querido poner una denuncia porque, en fin, eso sería admitir que estaba incumpliendo la ley y la multa se la llevaría él mientras que la otra persona claramente actuó en defensa propia.

—Hmm, muy prudente por su parte—si no fuese un asunto tan serio podría sonreír.

—Imagino que si me estás llamado es que ya os habéis encargado del asunto—su tono se puso más serio.

—Sí, bueno, estamos en ello. Si os llaman por algo de humo en la reserva no mandes a nadie.

—De acuerdo. Invita a Peter a cenar, ¿quieres?

—Um, sobre eso... le he invitado a vivir con nosotros, si te parece bien.

Se hizo el silencio en la línea y Stiles esperó conteniendo el aliento. Sabía que Peter le caía bien aunque no lo admitiera, pocas personas eran tan respetuosas con Stiles como él y eso era lo primero para su padre, pero sabía que vivir juntos de repente podía ser demasiado. El sheriff suspiró y podía imaginarlo sacudiendo la cabeza con el rostro fruncido al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que saltarte los pasos intermedios? ¿Sabes que normalmente la gente sale y tiene citas antes de irse a vivir juntos?

—¡Y te aseguro que lo haremos! Cuando las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Pero no quiero esperar tanto.

—Ah... De acuerdo, pero se quedará en la habitación de invitados, por mi propia salud mental.

—Te quiero, papá—respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Y yo a ti, hijo.

Después de esto le debía una buena comida con carne de verdad (y verduras).

Ya había llegado a casa y tan solo entró en el garaje para coger los dos bidones de gasolina que guardaban antes de regresar al jeep. Para cuando llegó al lugar designado, Peter estaba terminando de cavar la tumba. La aswang estaba decapitada, su cabeza a un lado del pequeño claro y su cuerpo al otro. Lo llamaba claro, pero no era lo bastante grande o especial como para que alguien decidiera hacer un pícnic allí por lo que no había peligro de que encontraran la tumba.

—¿Listo?—le preguntó Peter. Clavó la pala en el suelo junto a un árbol. Metió el cuerpo en la tumba con el pie y después hizo lo mismo con la cabeza, dejándola a los pies del cadáver.

—Sí. Me quedaré para apagarlo así que puedes irte a casa.

—¿No quieres que te espere?

Stiles se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo que Peter correspondió.

—Ve a tu casa, cámbiate y coge algunas cosas, la habitación de invitados te está esperando.

—¿Y al sheriff le parecerá bien?

—He hablado con él y ha aceptado. Le caes mejor de lo que deja entrever y creo que se queda más tranquilo con un lobo protegiéndome.

—En eso somos dos. Tienes una terrible tendencia natural a meterte en líos.

—¡Hey! Ya sabes cómo soy.

—Y me encanta.

Le dio un beso a través de la mascarilla y Stiles solo pudo reír. El lobo se alejó por entre los árboles, directo hacia la carretera principal en lugar de al camino de tierra que se adentraba en la reserva. Stiles vertió la gasolina de un bidón sobre el cuerpo, el otro era solo por si acaso, le prendió fuego con tres cerillas y se apartó. Esperó entre los árboles largos minutos, agradecido a la mascarilla que le protegía en parte del humo, hasta que el fuego se fue apagando y los últimos restos los terminó de apagar con la tierra hasta cubrir la tumba. Avisó a su padre con un texto que solo ponía «terminado» y regresó a casa.

Se dio una ducha a conciencia para quitarse todo el olor a humo. Peter no diría nada, pero sabía cuánto le incomodaba (nadie podía culparle por ello). Bajó las escaleras corriendo para abrir la puerta cuando al fin volvió. El lobo estaba cargado con bolsas de plástico en una mano y una bolsa de deporte en la otra.

—¿Tus cosas?—preguntó Stiles confuso.

—Puedo ir a por ellas luego. Ahora mismo me preocupa más la falta de comida en esta casa—le dijo, entregándole las bolsas de plástico llenas de comida.

—¿Cómo sabes que no queda comida?

—Hiciste el desayuno y la cena con restos.

Peter se quitó la mascarilla y ese simple gesto le hizo sonreír. Ahora podía hacerlo porque también vivía allí. Stiles se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso, frotando después sus mejillas entre sí en un gesto más de hombre lobo que de humano.

—Bienvenido—a casa, a la familia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
